Good For You
by OldMondlerLover
Summary: A little, 3-chapter arc of canon, S8 Mondler, focusing mainly on bathtubs & balconies. Enjoy :)
1. Chapter 1

"Whatever keeps you off the balcony, big guy."

Chandler rolled his eyes at the bathroom celling then lifted his head off the folded towel behind him. He narrowed his eyes as he glared at the magazine now open in front of his wife's face.

At that moment Monica crossed her legs over his under the bubbles, locking her ankles and resting them against the top of his thighs. She was all settled in.

Eyes still wide open, he dropped back against the towel. He rolled his head to the left, glancing briefly at the john just a few feet away and making a mildly disgusted face. Monica turned a page in her magazine and began to hum some nondescript tune, oblivious to the thoughts now occupying the space between her husband's ears.

"Mon?"

"Hum?"

"Speaking of the balcony…"

Behind her magazine, Monica closed her eyes briefly and sighed, chastising herself for bringing up the balcony in the first place. She took a deep breath.

"What about the balcony?" she asked, not bothering to move the magazine from its positon in front of her.

"I have a question," he said in a matter-of-fact way, sitting up a little, making the water wave and the bubbles bop around.

"I believe you've already asked that question," Monica said dismissively, turning to another page.

He sighed, then smirked to himself. Time to activate his inner puppy dog.

"Why would you agree to throw-the-panties-on-the-phone-poll sex out there with an ex-boyfriend and you won't even consider doing it with your husband?"

The slightly pathetic tenor of his voice caught her attention and she peeked over the edge of her periodical. His bright, sad blue eyes and little frown made her stomach do little flip flops, like it always did. If he didn't look adorable with his hair sticking up and that look on his face. She sure as hell knew better than to fall for it, but she felt herself give in just a touch anyway.

"Honey," she sighed. "It was…impulsive. It was years ago. I was young and…stupid…and, ya know, my brother didn't live in the front row…"

"So all the impulsiveness ended when you got old and settled down with me," he said with grinning sarcasm, cocking his head to the side. She smirked at him and looked to her magazine once again.

"Way to score points there, babe," she said, convinced the discussion had ended exactly the way she expected it would.

Chandler shook his head and threw up his arms in mock-surrender, then settled them on the edges of the tub once again. He wiggled his eyebrows at an oblivious Monica. He knew she was sure she'd won, but he really wasn't about to surrender.

He shifted his legs out from under hers, moving to run the sides of his pruney feet up and down the sides of her torso, beginning to inch them ever closer together.

"What are you doing?"

"Nothing…"

"Chandler…" she warned, sucking in her breath when his toes brushed across the bottom of her breasts.

"So, how exactly did your underwear get there?" he asked softly, shifting position and now slowly running his fingertips up her legs and moving to her end of the tub.

"I…I don't remember," she lied, still hiding behind the magazine, which she was about ready to involuntarily drop into the bubbles below. The higher his hands glided up her thighs the shallower her breath became. Suddenly his hands were off her body and she raised her eyebrows in surprise, then smiled triumphantly. She was about to turn to another page when the whole magazine was suddenly snatched out of her hands. Chandler flipped it and it landed, safe and dry, on the top of the toilet seat. He grinned at the mildly shocked expression on her face.

"What are you doing?" she said softly with a teasing smile, his face now inches from hers. "Don't start what you won't finish."

"Have I ever _not_ finished?" he whispered, brushing her lips with his as her hands landed on his shoulders.

She smirked back at him, unconvinced, and nodded to her right.

"You won't do it in the bathroom, you know that," she whispered back to him.

"Won't I?" he said, moving his fingers closer, higher against her upper thighs.

"The potty is right there," she pointed, trying not to get too excited about where this was headed, even as her heart started to race.

"So?" he said, moving his lips to her neck as he willed himself not to think about the potty being _right_ _there_.

"People do number two," she mumbled, a laugh deep in her throat as she lolled her head to the side and tried to remember why she was fighting this in the first place.

He grinned and moved his hands to cup her bottom, water splashing out of the tub as he straddled her and shrugged.

"You clean it, what, five times a day?" he said between kisses on her cheeks and her chin, gently squeezing her butt as she playfully slapped his shoulders. He chuckled softly.

"You wouldn't put this sweet ass on something germy," he breathed before pushing his chest against hers and capturing her lips with his.

He tried hard not to smirk against her mouth as he heard her moan, her fingers running through his hair and over his shoulders, pulling her body closer to him as the water swished all around them.

He looked into his wife's dilated, hazy gaze as they broke for air, and he couldn't help but grin mischievously as he let her go and scurried back against his side of the tub.

"Oh, I knew it!" Monica said, breathless, pointing at him and narrowing her eyes.

"How'd your panties get on the pole, my love?" he asked, all wide-eyed innocence now.

"I'm not going to tell you _now_ ," she pouted, laying heavily back against her end of the tub and crossing her arms over her chest.

"Oh, yeah, ya are," he said just before his head ducked under the water. Monica blinked in shock at first and then…

"Oh…ohhhh," she almost jumped, grabbing the sides of the tub until her knuckles were white. She threw her head back.

"Oh, God, you are not playing fair," she moaned as he continued to do things to her body that the best combination of bath salts in the world couldn't have replicated. She was squirming when his wet face finally emerged from under the remaining bubbles. Water dripped from the ends of his hair as he gulped for air. When he immediately laid his sweet, lopsided grin on her - his eyes full of lust and mirth - she knew it was 'game over.'

"If you don't tell me…" he breathed against her mouth. She pulled his lips to hers for a hard, passion-filled moment.

"Mon," he finally mumbled, his body flush against hers against the bathtub. At this point he knew no matter what she said he was too turned on to go back now.

"OK, OK," she whispered, trying to catch her breath as he gathered her into his arms, wrapping them around her tightly, their slick bodies rubbing against one another.

Their heavy breathing mingled in what was left of the now-tepid bath water. Neither noticed the water's temperature, too wrapped up in each other to pay it any heed at that moment.

"Are you gonna tell me?" he whispered as he kissed her again. She kissed him back with as much passion, then tried to free her lips from his.

"Are you gonna stop kissing me for five seconds?" she asked with a breathy laugh, though she did think five seconds sounded like a long time.

"No, but I'll let you talk," he said, moving his mouth to her collarbone.

"Not helping," she sighed.

"Spill it, woman."

"Ugh, OK…I…I was the one who threw the…them and they, ah, ended up on the pole," she admitted. "Even before any…um…sex took place."

Chandler froze and pulled back enough to look into her face.

"Huh?"

Monica sighed.

"We were…I was attempting to, um, spice things up," she said, her already pink face turning just a shade darker as she averted her gaze from his.

"Spice things up?" he asked, skeptical. "With _Fun_ Bobby?"

"Yes!" she said, becoming a little embarrassed now. "He was…he was not a great, ya know, lover and I thought if, ya know, we did it on…outside…added an element of, well, ya know, _spice it up_ it might be better."

Chandler's eyebrows shot up in surprise.

"And…was it?" he asked, amused now. He full-out laughed as she snorted.

"Not even a little bit," she said, a smile creeping onto her face. "Believe me, I was so quiet you could hear the crickets chirp in the city."

"No way," he said in total disbelief. "You _can't_ be quiet."

"I know I can't be quiet _now_ ," she said, feeling her cheeks redden even further as a self-satisfied smile broke across her husband's face. She ran her fingertips up and down his shoulders and around his neck.

"That's why…well, that and Ross being across the street," she said, lovingly stroking his cheek, adding an extra kiss for emphasis. "Half of the Village would probably think you were trying to kill me out there."

She smiled softly at him as she watched his ego fill the room. He beamed at her in return.

"Damn, I love you," he whispered.

"I know you do," she breathed, kissing his jaw and scraping her nails along his shoulder blades.

"Humm…" Chandler murmured as he resumed caressing and kissing his wife as she sighed deeply, running her hands through his now cold, drenched hair.

"Ch…Chandler," she finally said softly between burning kisses. She pushed her hands against his shoulders twice before he stopped, his eyes fixing on her in confusion.

Their movements stilled, Monica could really feel the chill in the now much shallower water.

"I know you really don't want to…" she nodded toward the toilet. "We can move to the bedroom…"

He glanced to his left, then back at her innocent face, knowing that no matter how turned on they both were, she wouldn't expect him to continue if he wasn't comfortable where they were.

And in that moment he decided to drop the balcony issue once and for all.

He grinned at her.

"Nope," he said, then kissed her mouth before slowly making his way down her body.

"But, but the potty…" she said between short gasps as his lips graced the top of her breast, her hips bucking against him under the water.

"Don't care," he murmured, breathless, his hands moving over her erogenous zones with skill and ease as his tongue teased her nipple.

She arched her back, the cold water all but forgotten in the heat generated between them.

"C…condom?" she squeaked out, breathing heavily now.

That got his attention. He released her breast and slowly crawled over her, the hard length of him gliding up her submerged, sensitive skin.

"Don't care about that either, Mon," he said quietly, reassuringly as his eyes searched her face. Her expression softened even more as his words sunk in, love for him jumping from her gaze into his racing heart. He kissed her softly.

"All I care about," he said, maneuvering himself between her legs, his lips still brushing hers, "is how loud I can make you get with all this tile in here."

He smirked at her and she grinned, then as if on cue she moaned loudly as he focused all his attention back on her body once again.

And right then and there she decided there would come a time when she _would_ have sex on the balcony with her husband after all.

 **NOTE: Hi. :)**

 **May take me another month or two to write chapter 2, so I'm not** _ **back**_ **back, but…maybe a little? ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

Monica threw one more nervous glance out the window and cinched up her robe.

She walked over to the kitchen, glancing at the covered, baked hot dog and Mac and Cheese casserole she'd pulled from the oven five minutes earlier.

She had butterflies in her stomach as she stepped into the living room, squinting into Ross's apartment across the street, straining to detect any signs of life beyond his closed curtains.

Outside the light was fading from the first warm, "spring-like" day this March had produced so far. She was worried that it wouldn't be dark enough for her to feel comfortable activating "Operation Balcony Sex," but thanks to Chandler's crazy work schedule, dusk was beginning to settle in.

He'd worked late every night this week. If she was a different kind of woman, or if the man was anyone other than her husband, she may have gotten suspicious. His exhausted, cranky mood when he came home each night was proof enough that he was spending 10-12 hour days at the office.

Earlier in the week she'd tried to talk him into another bath to relax, but he balked. The day after he shocked her by oh-so-incredibly indulging her bathtub fantasies, Joey had stopped up their john. The stench had lasted two days and Chandler was mortified. She wasn't thrilled either. It definitely served as a turn off to any bathroom adventures in the near future.

But the balcony? That was a surprise that, once she decided she was into it, she couldn't wait to put into motion.

First she made sure Ross and Rachel were gone for the night. She'd given them a little "babymoon" package, even though they technically weren't a couple. She'd made dinner reservations at a great, new restaurant and had it ready to be prepaid on her credit card. She bought tickets to a Broadway show they, surprisingly, both wanted to see, then booked them a reservation for desserts at The Plaza afterwards. They'd be gone for hours.

She told them it was an early baby gift from the Bings, though Chandler didn't have a clue she'd bought any of it. She figured she'd tell him tonight, in post-balcony-sex bliss, and he wouldn't bat an eye.

Outside the scene was set. She had a dozen candles ringing three-fourths of a blow-up mattress that was fixed with a fitted sheet and stacked with pillows and blankets. A bucket of champagne on ice rested next to two empty flutes and soft music was coming from the CD player. She'd hung a few strands of white lights along the "head" of the bed, where the motor of the air mattress hummed softly. Everything was plugged into one extension cord that wound its way over the window sill and into a plug just inside the apartment.

Monica smiled as she looked at the atmosphere she'd created, pretty pleased with herself. Just because they were going to "do it" outside didn't mean they couldn't have a little comfort, she reasoned. She remembered the experience she had with Fun Bobby not only being mediocre at best, but also painful. That stone was hard!

And knowing Chandler, they would be out there for a while. She pulled her robe a little tighter around herself and smiled dreamily, her face turning crimson. They'd been a couple for nearly four years and never in those four years had their sex life ever been lacking. But there were times, like this current wave they were riding, when it was better than ever. They were just focusing on each other, being married and in love. She sighed happily, reveling in the fact that they were currently floating in their beautiful, prolonged honeymoon stage.

Monica turned away from the window as she heard his footfalls on the landing. She flipped on all the lights in the kitchen, not ready to reveal her surprise just yet. She brushed back her hair, put one hand on her hip and the other on the back of the kitchen chair, and smiled as he opened the door.

"Hey!" She said brightly.

He grunted in response.

"This has officially been the worst day of my working life," he said, not so much as glancing at her as he dropped his briefcase onto the floor next to the kitchen counter. Her face fell.

"Yeah?" she asked, tentatively as she watched him throw his jacket across the room onto the back of the couch and loosen his tie.

"Yes," he said, crossing his arms across his chest and turning to her. Usually he could leave work at work, but not tonight.

"So Doug, with a couple extra slaps on the ass I might add, finally told me why he's been pushing so hard this week," he said. Monica bit her lip to keep from smiling and maintain her focus. He looked so cute when he was aggravated, and the Doug-butt-slapping always made her chuckle to herself.

"And?"

"I've been promoted," Chandler said, waving his hands in the air now in disbelief, clearly disgusted. She blinked in surprise.

"Oh, honey, that's great!" she said with a smile, walking over to him. He stepped back.

"No, it's not," he declared, emphatically, putting his hands on his hips and looking at her like she was crazy. She sighed.

"I have never in my life known anyone who reacts to a promotion the way you do," she said, rolling her eyes but putting her hands on his arms. She gave him a reassuring smile, then stepped back as a thought struck her.

"Oh, God, you didn't quit, did you?!"

It was his turn to roll his eyes.

"No, I didn't quit," he said with his lopsided grin. "I'm not, ya know, single and 27 anymore."

She smiled and rubbed his arms. He let out a deep breath, closed his eyes and kissed her forehead.

"What's your new job?" she asked quietly.

"Oh, it's…boring, data processing stuff," he said with a shrug.

"Tell me," she said gently as she started to take the knot out of his tie.

"I, um," he started, just now noticing her state of dress, or rather, undress. "He, ah, made me project manager over transitioning our software from the KL5 system to the GR6."

"Wow," she said, clearly impressed. "For the whole company?"

"Yep…hey, Mon?" he finally asked, noticing the lit candles on the kitchen table and his favorite casserole sitting on the stove top. "What's…ah, what's going on here?"

She pulled down both sides of his now undone tie and brought his lips to hers for a brief kiss.

"I have a surprise for you, big guy," she whispered, with a smile.

He smiled back, then winced.

"You didn't, ah, draw a bath, did you? Cause, honey, I'm sorry, but it's gonna be a long time before I can get the sounds and smells of Joey…"

"Hush," she shuddered, putting a finger to his lips. "No, that's not it."

She walked over to the light switch and turned off all the kitchen lights. She grinned at him and he grinned back, then glanced at the lights flickering out on the balcony.

He took a few steps past her and gawked out the big picture window, his jaw dropping. His face was priceless when he turned to her in a flash, his mood changing from put-upon executive to a kid on Christmas morning at the speed of light.

"No way," he said, his voice dropping an octave or two as he looked at her mischievous grin with disbelief. He practically knocked over everything on the desk by the window as he leaned against it to survey the rest of the balcony - seeing lights, candles, an air mattress…

"Are you serious?" he asked, whipping his loose tie off the back of his neck, throwing it on the chair. "You're serious?!"

"Completely," she said with a big smile as she sashayed over to him.

"Oh my God," he breathed, as he grabbed her and pulled her to him. She shrieked then giggled as his lips crashed onto hers for a moment before abruptly pulling away.

"Wait," he said, not releasing his hold on her, but cocking his head to the side. "This isn't some kind of Lucy and the football thing, is it?"

"What?" she asked, confused.

"You know, Lucy says she'll hold the football for Charlie Brown then he goes to kick it and she yanks it out from under him and he lands flat on his back," he explained, earnestness in his voice. "I mean, you're gonna go through with it, right?"

He looked so worried she almost had to laugh. She shook her head and smiled against his lips.

"I didn't put this much work into it to bail on you, Bing," she whispered, planting small kisses on his lips and his chin, his ear. "But I can't promise you won't end up flat on your back."

He groaned as she gazed at him through half-closed eyes.

"What about Ross? Rachel?" he asked, though he really didn't care much. He relaxed his hold on her and she took his hand.

"I made sure they were out for the night," she said over her shoulder as she pulled him around to the open window. Then she stopped and glanced into the kitchen.

"Oh, um, did you want to have dinner first?" she asked. He grunted in response, and she gasped as he picked her up and walked towards the open window.

"I'll build up an appetite," he said, his lopsided grin even more alluring than usual in the low light. She studied his face as he held her, slowly running her palm down his cheek. He turned his head and kissed her hand.

"After you, m' lady," he whispered, sitting her down on the window sill. She scooted through the window and he jumped right through after.

Chandler took in the setting. Candles, little twinkly lights, soft music, mattress - he couldn't believe it.

He kicked off his shoes and pulled her close. She was beaming at him.

"Wow," he said softly, untying the belt on her robe as she unbuttoned his shirt. He captured her lips for a series of short, sweet kisses. She pushed his shirt off his shoulders as his hands found her bare skin under her robe.

She moaned as her fingers inched up his bare chest. He threw his shirt down and moved his hands to cup her face.

"What made you change your mind?" he asked quietly. He felt her smile against his mouth.

"You," she breathed, hands now working on his belt buckle. His eyebrows shot up as he continued to kiss her. She broke away and smiled at him, her eyes watering at the look of surprise and adoration on his face. She felt a shiver from head to toe. Sometimes she couldn't believe she could deny him anything, she loved him so much.

"I wanted to pay you back," she breathed against his ear, pushing down his pants and boxers. He kicked them away, running his lips from her neck, down between her breasts, kissing her stomach as she arched her back. She clasped her hands behind his neck and closed her eyes, her breath hitching.

Chandler crossed his arms behind her hips, under her open robe, and gently pulled her down on top of him on the mattress. Her face now inches from his, he brushed her lips gently and she opened her eyes. They were shining in the dusk and shadows fading around them.

After all this time, he still was amazed at how the love he found in her baby blues made him feel, and he felt it to his very core. He ran both hands up her back over her soft, short terrycloth robe and buried them in her hair, pulling her to him.

"Pay me back for what?" he finally asked in a whisper when they broke apart for air.

"The bathtub," she said, with a smile and a kiss. He smirked.

"That was a pretty good night for me, too, babe," he said, his nose nuzzling her cheek.

She giggled deep in her throat, then sighed heavily as his lips found their favorite spot just below her ear.

"Then how about…for being a great husband," she moaned out.

"That's easy," he whispered before his lips found hers again. "I have a fabulous wife."

"A fabulous wife who's going to get pretty loud here really soon," she breathed, as his hands moved over her body, making her shudder.

"Payback's a bitch," he grinned, kissing her again. He put his hands on her hips, ready to guide her onto him when the ice bucket suddenly moved.

They both froze. Her very pensive face looked down into his.

"What was that?" she asked, her voice an octave higher than normal.

"I don't know," he said, straining his neck to look over her shoulder. "I…oh!"

He looked back at her, his eyes as big as saucers.

"Don't move," he said.

"Why…." she asked slowly, worriedly. "What's back there? Chandler?!"

"Just…don't move," he said again. "Maybe it'll…it'll go away."

"What is it?!" she demanded.

"Shhh," he said, pulling her slowly down against him and wrapping his arms around her. "Pigeon…big, big pigeon."

"What?" she turned her head and caught sight of the big bird, walking gingerly along the rim of the ice bucket, just a foot or two from their own little nest of blankets and pillows.

She whipped her head back to Chandler's face.

"Oh my God," she mouthed, then added in a whisper. "That is the biggest pigeon I've ever seen."

"It's never been here before," he added quietly, with a nod.

"No," she whispered, then she glanced back at the bird, who had narrowed its gaze on the two of them.

"It's…watching…us," she whispered.

"Well, you knew we might have an audience…"

"Chandler!" she said, exasperated. "Make it go away."

"Make it…?"

"Chandler!"

"OK, OK," he whispered. She slowly rolled off of him and closed her robe again scooting back against the wall by the open window.

The bird never moved an inch.

Chandler slowly rose naked to his knees, grabbing a pillow in one hand and putting it in front of him. He grabbed another pillow.

"Shoo, shoo!" he demanded, shaking the pillow at the bird. The pigeon just looked at him, cocking his head to the side.

"Come on, get out of here," he said, as he rose to his feet, his pillows acting as a shield as he walked on mattress toward the bird.

The pigeon flapped its wings, and Chandler jerked back.

"Hey, this is my balcony!" Chandler said, as he started waving at it once again, the standoff between naked man and bird now in full swing.

Scary Pigeon flapped its wings again and Chandler flapped his pillows, the moving air blowing out the candles circling the bed. Monica crawled over quickly and blew out the last one closest to her. She crawled back toward the window as her husband kept flapping at the bird.

And she started giggling.

"It's not funny!" Chandler said, now pretty aggravated at their visitor.

"It's a little funny," Monica said, her body now shaking with laughter as Chandler got closer to the bird. Finally he threw a pillow at him and Scary Pigeon took flight - right toward his head.

"Ah!" Chandler let out a high-pitched screech and ducked as the bird soared over his head. He dropped the pillows and ran toward the apartment, which Monica was already making her way back into.

Suddenly his foot caught on the extension cord and he tripped toward the window, catching himself on the sill.

"Chandler?" Monica gasped, moving back toward the window.

"Move! Move!" he hollered as Scary Pigeon took another lap over the balcony.

He climbed inside as the CD player, which was sitting on a little crate, crashed to the ground. The plug to the air mattress came loose. It was making a deflating, hissing noise as Chandler slammed the window closed behind him.

Monica grabbed his arm, both of them breathing heavily as they looked wide-eyed out the window. They watched as Scary Pigeon landed on the ice bucket once again.

Chandler put his hands on his hips and dropped his head, finally catching his breath. Monica rubbed his arm.

"You OK?" she asked, looking up at him, trying hard not to smile.

"Yeah," he said as he shook his head at his own bad luck and glared at the bird one more time. "Damn…Scary Pigeon."

She started to giggle.

He turned his glare to her, but couldn't contain his own smirk. She started to laugh harder.

"Oh, God, you…and that bird with the…the pillows…oh God," she was laughing so hard that tears were now streaming down her face.

"Wha…?" he said, chuckling, then adding with a high pitch. "You with your 'Chandler, make it go away!' You're all tough 'til the wildlife comes around."

He attempted to throw another menacing look to Scary Pigeon through the glass, but couldn't hold it as he burst out laughing himself.

"Oh…stop, stop," she said, giggling, wiping her eyes with her fingertips. "Oh, I'm sorry…oh, God…"

She gulped a couple times, trying to catch her breath.

"Maybe it'll go away soon," she finally said, smiling at his grinning face and moving into his arms.

"Nope," he said, reaching down once again to gather her up into his arms. "I'm not gonna wait that long. He's not ruining my night."

She pushed on his shoulders.

"Chandler!" she said, apprehension in her voice. "I'm not going back out there now!"

"No," he said, taking a step forward. "He can have the balcony."

He grinned as she relaxed in his arms.

"Bedroom?" she asked, smile on her face as he carried her past Scary Pigeon, who continued to look at them through the big picture window.

"Bedroom," he confirmed, grinning.

"Always a good choice," she nodded as he carried her into their own, pigeon-free nest.

 _ **NOTE: This is such silly fluff. Hope you're enjoying it!**_


	3. Chapter 3

"Honey, could you come here for a sec?" Monica asked loudly, trying to make her voice heard above the soft music coming from the clock radio's "classics" station in their bedroom.

A moment later Chandler took a step into the bathroom and tightened the belt of his robe around his waist, his wet hair still slicked back from the shower he'd just gotten out of five minutes earlier.

"Yeah?" he asked, a little grin on his face as he looked at his wife through the reflection in the mirror. She was wearing a black silk slip and had her hair up in a loose ponytail as she secured an earring. She looked adorable, and completely hot, at the exact same time.

Monica smiled softly at him, still thinking he needed a haircut. She had been nagging him about it for more than a week and thought he was just being stubborn about not doing it to annoy her. But now, as she watched a small drop of water land on his cheek from one of his long locks, she was tempted to change her mind. She knew women who would kill for his thick hair, and, God, if there wasn't something roguish and sexy about that look on him…

"Yes?" he smirked when she was momentarily rendered speechless.

"Um…what?" she blinked, a hint of rose on her cheeks as she dropped her hands to the vanity. He grinned his little grin and moved behind her, putting his hands on her hips and looking at her in the mirror above her pony tail.

"Did you need me for something?" he whispered before lowering his lips to place soft kisses on the side of her neck.

"Yeah," she breathed, rolling her head to the side to give him more access. "Oh…yeah…ah, I…I do…need you…for something."

She moaned softly as his index finger slowly wrapped around the spaghetti strap of her slip, moving it out of the way so his mouth could massage the skin between her neck and shoulder.

"What's that?" he asked softly as he pressed his body against her back and gently grazed his teeth over her.

"Owww," she moaned-whined in disappointment as her eyes fluttered shut, "Chandlerrrr…we don't have time…they'll be here in, like, 10 minutes."

"Oh, you know I can be speedy," he said, smiling against her skin as his blue eyes peeked up to catch the look of pleasure on his wife's face reflecting back at him. He watched her break into a smile, her head still thrown back against his shoulder, her eyes still closed.

She raised her hand and patted his cheek, then opened her eyes and smirked at him.

"As tempting as a quickie is, no," she said, turning in his arms.

"Why not?" he whined back, a pouty look on his face. He looked too cute, so she gave him a soft kiss.

"I need you to help me pick a dress," she said, stepping around him and closing the bathroom door. There were two dresses hanging on the back of it - one black and one red.

"Ugh," he sighed, hands on his hips. "I don't know why we have to go to this play anyway. Didn't we spend a small fortune on it once already?"

Monica's face turned red, thinking of their failed attempt at sex on the balcony, and how incredible the rest of that night was. It wasn't London, but it was close.

"Yes," she said, pulling both dresses down from their hook behind the door, "but Ross and Rachel are insisting we all see it and if they _both_ liked it then there must be something everyone will enjoy about it."

Chandler rolled his eyes.

"At least they're paying for dinner," she offered, with a shrug. He grunted in response.

"OK," she said holding up both dresses. "Which one?"

Chandler's eyes passed over them both. Like it would matter, he thought, she'd look stunning in either of them.

"Whichever one you like," he said, running a hand through his damp air and offering her a grin.

"Chandler?!"

"It doesn't matter," he said with a shrug.

"I can't decide!" she said, frowning a little as she looked back and forth between the two options. "Help me?"

"Mon…"

"I just wanna look good for you," she said, with a wink. He laughed in surprise, then shook his head.

"Honey, you could wear a burlap sack, _over your head_ , and still be hotter than 90% of the women out there," he said with a chuckle.

"Only 90 percent, huh?" she said with a tease in her eyes as she cocked her hip to the side.

He smiled, brushing both dresses to either side of her and put his hands on her hips.

"If we cut out a hole to put your head through it's over 100 percent, easy," he smirked. She smiled back at him, shaking both dresses, waiting for his answer. He sighed and stepped back.

"The red one," he said as he pointed to it. She nodded and handed him the black dress to hang back up on the door, which he dutifully did, and unzipped the red dress. She stepped into it and put it on, then turned to have him zip it up. When she turned back to face him, he moaned a little and her face lit up like the sun.

"When in doubt, always go with the red," he breathed, reaching for her again as his eyes raked her from head to toe. She put a palm against his chest.

"Thank you, your work here is done," she said, a giggle in her voice.

"But…but…" he protested.

"Come on," she said, turning him back toward the bedroom. "Go get dressed. They'll be here any minute."

"OK, fine," he said, dramatically slumping his shoulders as she patted him on the butt and he set off for the bedroom, closing the door half-way behind him.

Monica turned back to the sink with a smile on her face, then spent the next couple minutes finishing her make-up. She'd just let her hair down from her pony tail and was brushing it out when she heard Chandler's voice from the bedroom. She froze for a moment, then turned her head toward door. She pulled it open and looked across the living room and into their bedroom.

Chandler didn't see her watching him as he looked into the mirror above their dresser. He ran a comb through his long hair, then pulled on the cuffs of his dark grey shirt under his navy blue jacket, then he flipped his collar up and began to put on the blue and grey tie she'd bought him just this past week. All the while, he was singing along with the old song playing on the radio…

… _Like a storm in the desert_

 _Like a sleepy blue ocean_

 _You fill up my senses_

 _Come fill me again…_

Monica crossed her arms and leaned against the doorframe in the bathroom and sighed, her eyes filling with tears. Sometimes, like in this very moment, she simply could not believe it had taken her as long as it had to fully appreciate how amazing he was, inside and out…

 _Come, let me love you_

 _Let me give my life to you_

 _Let me drown in your laughter_

 _Let me die in your arms…_

Monica bit her quivering lip as she watched him finish up his tie and reach for his wedding band on the dresser. She slowly began to walk across the living room, trying to not let him know she was listening as he slipped the ring into place, his beautiful voice still filling their bedroom...

… _Let me lay down beside you_

 _Let me always be with you_

 _Come, let me love you_

 _Come love me again…_

Chandler began humming to the instrumental part of the song when he caught a flash of red in his peripheral vision as he smoothed down his tie. His face turned a little pink as he grinned. There stood his wife, just a few feet from him, with soft smile and dream-like look on her face, watching him. Chandler took a couple steps toward her then put out his hand. Monica placed her hand inside his and without a word fell into his embrace as he began to sing again…

… _Let me give my life to you_

 _Come, let me love you_

 _Come love me again…_

Monica breathed deeply and closed her eyes, feeling the vibration in his chest as every note he sang seemed to go straight to her heart…

… _You fill up my senses_

 _Like a night in a forest_

 _Like the mountains in springtime_

 _Like a walk in the rain_

 _Like a storm in the desert…._

Monica's watery eyes opened as Chandler pulled back just a touch and laid his forehead against hers, looking lovingly into her eyes as he softly sang the final lines…

… _Like a sleepy blue ocean_

 _You fill up my senses_

 _Come fill me again._

Chandler grinned at the beautiful, heartfelt look on her face as she ran her hands over his now dry hair.

"I love you," he whispered before leaning down to gently kiss her lips.

"Hey guys," came Phoebe's greeting from the front door as their friends entered their apartment, without knocking, per usual.

"Mmmm," Monica moaned as she hugged him against her another moment, wishing their friends' timing was a little less intrusive. She stepped back from him and smiled shyly, wiping her eyes with her finger tips.

"Awww," he grinned, placing a soft kiss on her hair.

"Chandler? Mon?" Joey bellowed from the kitchen.

Husband and wife gave each other an exasperated look as Chandler walked out of their bedroom and Monica walked over to turn off the radio.

"Hey, Joe…" Chandler started as he walked into the living room. What had been a quiet moment in the apartment turned on a dime as everyone seemed to be talking all at once.

Monica waved to the group as she quickly made her way back to the bathroom to try to fix her eye makeup, but Rachel was already in there applying her lipstick.

"Hey!" she said brightly as Monica came through the door. "Don't you look beautiful! I swear, I'll never be skinny again."

Monica giggled as Rachel looked down at her ever-expanding waistline, then walked over to share the mirror with her friend.

"You look great," Monica said, taking a tissue from the box and dabbing at her eyes. It was then Rachel noticed she was crying.

"Mon, honey, are you OK?" Rachel said, resting her arm on friend's. Monica just nodded and whispered "yes."

"Did you and Chandler have a…a fight or something?" Rachel asked, her eyes wide. Monica sighed and smiled a brilliant smile, her whole body seemed to glow and her bright eyes were full of love as she looked at Rachel's reflection in the mirror. She dismissed Rachel's question with a wave of her hand and a soft "no, no," as she shook her head, dabbing at her eyes again.

After a moment, Rachel sighed.

"Oh God," she said, a small smile playing on her lips. "He did something disgustingly sweet again, didn't he?"

Monica's smile just widened as she nodded in the affirmative. Rachel gently stomped her foot.

"I am so jealous!" she said, but softened her harsh words with a grin as she hugged Monica around her shoulders.

Monica patted the hand on her shoulder and looked back at herself in the mirror. She shook her head.

"Wow," she whispered to herself, unable to comprehend how much joy she felt in her heart right then, standing in the middle of her bathroom.

After a moment they finished their makeup and hair and met the others in the kitchen, already deep in conversation.

"…but the six of us haven't been out to the theater in a really long time to see something, ya know, good," Ross said, then quickly put two fingers over his lips, glancing at Joey.

"Hey," Joey said, turning his ire to Ross. "You all came to see me in Macbeth and…and that was good, right?"

Ross looked to Phoebe, who looked to Monica, who shot a panicked look to Rachel, who fluffed her hair and eyed Chandler.

"Right?!" Joey demanded, again.

"R-right," Chandler said, gesturing with his hands, trying to come up with something good to say about that play, "but… _but_ we _were_ all together but you couldn't, ya know, _watch_ the play - which was very good - because you were in it…"

The others nodded as Joey grinned, seeming to buy what Chandler was saying. Chandler widened his eyes at Monica, who gave him a grateful smile. He picked up her wrap and placed it gently around her shoulders.

"Hey," Ross said, glancing at his watch in disbelief. "We are actually _early_. Huh. It's beautiful out, you guys wanna walk to the restaurant?"

Everyone nodded in agreement and made their way out the door, down the stairs and out into the crisp late-afternoon air of early April in New York.

Monica looped her arm through Chandler's as they walked along the sidewalk with their friends, her head still spinning from their impromptu slow dance. Involuntarily she started humming the song Chandler had sung to her. Chandler grinned and looked down at Monica, love bright in his soft eyes and written all over his face.

"Hey, is that the love theme from some chick flick?" Joey asked, glancing back at Monica, who was looking up adoringly at her husband. She kept humming as Chandler gave her a bemused grin.

"It's that 'Senses' song, the one by, ah, who is it, Mon?" Rachel asked. When Monica ignored her question she mused aloud, "Paul Simon?"

"Not Paul Simon," Phoebe corrected, "John Denver."

"John Denver?" Joey asked, furrowing his brow. "Who's that?"

"You know," Phoebe said, beginning to sing. "Country roads, take me home to the place I belong, West Virginia…"

"Not ringing a bell," Joey said, shrugging.

"Ah!" Phoebe exclaimed, glaring at him. "He's only a folk-music icon!"

" _Folk_ music," Joey said dismissively, a mild look of disgust on his face. By now Monica had stopped humming and began to shoot eye darts into the back of Joey's head. Chandler chuckled under his breath and pulled her closer, slowing their pace just a little bit, putting some extra space between them and their friends walking ahead of them.

"Got it!" Rachel said excitedly, with a snap of her fingers. "'You Fill Up My Senses'!"

"That's the one," Phoebe agreed with a nod.

"I think it is actually called 'Annie's Song,'" Ross corrected, with a self-satisfied smile on his lips.

"Oh, do you just have to be right about every little thing?!" Rachel retorted, glaring at Ross as she turned towards him.

"Better to be correct than…" Ross started as Chandler glanced down at his bummed-out wife, the conversation happening in front of them fading to background noise for them both. She was clearly unhappy that their friends had spoiled her reverie.

He grinned and leaned over.

"'Monica's Song,'" he whispered in her ear, giving her his lopsided grin as a lock of his long bangs fell over his forehead. She turned her blue eyes to his and brushed his hair back, cupping the side of his face and kissing his cheek in mid-stride.

"I love you so much," she whispered, then smiled a deep smile that went all the way to her eyes, wrapping both her arms around his elbow.

Chandler smiled back at her then kissed her temple. She briefly closed her eyes, snuggling against him as he started humming "her" song once again.

She rested the side of her head against his shoulder, walking with him stride for stride, feeling giddy - knowing that each of them was happier than they ever thought they could be.

 _ **NOTE: Finally, chapter 3! There were times I didn't think I'd get it done, either ;) Hopefully it's a nice, long-ish read on a lazy Saturday for ya…**_

 _ **Got inspired for this one this week thanks to the Sirius XM in my new car playing a bunch of old songs I haven't heard in ages, including the late, great John Denver's "Annie's Song." :) If you've never heard it, I highly recommend you find it & give it a listen. I'd forgotten how beautiful the lyrics are…**_

 _ **Now, I am sorely tempted to continue these S8 snippets of Mondler, because I so loved them in that season. They were in the "deep honeymoon phase" of their story and all they really needed was each other. And, honestly, I go through these spurts where Chandler's long hair in S8 is the death of me, even though I generally like his hair shorter. Ah…damn all your shades of sexy Matty Perry! ;)**_

 _ **On the other hand, I kinda love the idea of leaving Monica and Chandler's story right here, too - in canon, totally happy and completely in love.**_

 _ **There is no better ending than that! :)**_


End file.
